1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kitchen aids and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for aiding the handicapped in placing and retrieving items from kitchen cabinets or the freezer shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handicapped people face obstacles on a daily basis that most of us take for granted. Simple tasks that are usually performed without thought require a great deal of effort and forethought on their part. Fortunately, the public is becoming increasingly aware of the difficulties that these people face and are responding in a positive manner. For example, legislation such as the Americans with Disabilities Act imposes responsibilities upon the public sector to make provisions to accommodate the physically handicapped so that they may gain access to, and take advantage of, the various goods and services available to others. Unfortunately, however, disabled people face many difficulties inside of their own home. One prime example is that the location of the freezer compartment above a refrigerator, places it just out of reach for many disabled persons, especially when they are trying to find a particular food product inside. The closeness of all the items, coupled with the lack of light and the difficulty in moving objects around make finding a desired item difficult even for the non-disabled. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which handicapped individuals can easily remove frozen food products from the top shelf of freezers. The development of the Assist Handicapped People fulfills this need.
In the related art, there exist many patents for devices to aid a person, particularly the handicapped, in reaching objects at a distance. Typically, such devices consist of an elongated arm with a gripping means at one end, and at the other, a trigger for causing the articulating jaws of the gripping means to grasp an object. These devices may be purely mechanical in nature or powered by electric motors or batteries. The present invention is not one of these devices. It is a system whereby a handicapped person can retrieve and store food items in the freezer which is normally out of reach to such a person. It consists of a system for securing and hanging a food item on a hook in the freezer where it may be placed or retrieved via a rod member equipped with a hook on the end for lifting and carrying the food item to and from the freezer. Nothing in the prior art even resembles such a system and the apparatus just described.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,647,622 Schectman July 15, 1997 4,993,766 Sutherland Feb. 19, 1991 4,758,035 Shimasaki July 19, 1988 4,711,482 Brown et al. December 8, 1987 4,613,179 van Zelm Sep. 23,1986 4,231,603 van Zelm Nov. 4, 1980 5,314,221 Hammer May 24, 1994 2,989,334 Browne June 20, 1961 5,728,121 Bimbo et al. Mar. 17, 1998 ______________________________________